


Simarkus Week (aka two gay robos being cute n gay)

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl is also a little shit, Carl is best dad, Carl ships it, M/M, did i mention that Simon is a BAMF in one fic?, hnng my heart, jfc i cant stop shipping them, so soft!, uwu this ship makes me go doki doki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Tis time for...SIMARKUS WEEK! Yay!Prompt list (by me :D)1. First2. Here3. Laughter4. Freedom (Eden Club AU)5. Sleepy6. Body7. Defensive





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Tag me as rk-deviant-800 on tumblr if any of you choose to make art for this week :D

Simon watched Markus with smitten eyes as the leader painted. Heterochromatic eyes squinted at the canvas for a moment before he continued painting. Beside the leader was his father figure, Carl who patiently watched from his wheelchair. The old man touched Markus's elbow and the leader leaned down at his request. His cheeks then flushed a light blue as Carl whispered something into his ear that Simon couldn't make out. Deciding that it wasn't his concern, he returned to watering the small garden in the corner of the studio. His thought then wandered back to Markus. He eventually got so lost in his own daydreams that he didn't hear the clicking of Carl's chair as he approached them.

"Simon, I think the daisies had enough water already." Carl said with a chuckle.

Simon blinked and realized that he'd been absentmindedly flooding the flowerpot holding said flowers.

"O-Oh. Sorry about that, Carl." Simon answered, putting the watering can down.

"It's alright. Markus did the same thing a while ago." 

"I heard that. Please don't remind me, Carl." Markus chimed in, cheeks flushing blue again in embarrassment.

Simon chuckled as he imagined a daydreaming Markus for a moment before going back to the present.

"So, what's on your mind?" Carl asked as Simon took a seat on a nearby chair.

"I..." Simon started to say but stopped as his gaze moved back to Markus.

He was scrunching up his nose in concentration and it made Simon's heart melt. It was another little thing he loved about the RK200.

"Oh, I get it. " Carl replied, watching as his son continued to paint again.

Simon said nothing and continued to gaze at Markus. The painter turned to him for a moment and flashed him a smile before focusing back on his painting. The PL600's thirium pump stuttered for a moment and he swore he could feel himself overheating as his face colored a deep blue. Carl chuckled at the small interaction.

"Ah, young android love. It still amazes me every time." Carl commented quietly with a smile.

"W-What? That's...I-I'm not-" Simon stuttered, trying to deny what he knew was true.

Carl chuckled again as the android's face turned another shade of blue.

"Oh stop it. I've seen the way the both of you look at each other. Just confess already." the old man replied once more.

"Carl!" Simon buried his blue face in his hands. "I can't just _tell_ him. What if he likes someone else?" 

"Oh, I doubt that." Carl answered. "Now, go. Tell him or I will." he teased.

"Ok, ok." 

Taking a deep breath that he didn't need, he gathered his thoughts and approached Markus. The leader turned at the sound of his footsteps. He placed his pallet and paintbrush down and wiped his hands on his jeans, only to smear the paint some more. 

"Hi, Simon. Did you want something?" Markus asked, flashing him a grin.

Ever since Markus had started to smile more, it became Simon's favorite thing and it never failed to make him melt all over again.

"Oh, uh, I just came to talk." Simon replied, awkwardly.

"Oh, ok. About what?"

Here goes nothing.

"Well...there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh? What is it?" 

"Uh...umm." Smooth, Simon. Real smooth.

Unsure of what to do or what else to say, he pulled Markus close to him.

"Si- mmmf."

Markus's pump began beating wildly. Simon was kissing  _him._ He moved to kiss back, only for Simon to pull away.

"Simon?"

"I'm sorry!" he cried out before running back inside, making Carl chuckle.

If he still had his LED, it would have been blaring between red and yellow as he processed what just happened. Simon just kissed him.  _Simon just kissed him._ Unsure of what to do, it was his turn to bury his blushing blue face in his hands. 

"Told ya he liked you back, son."

Markus's face turned bluer.

"Caaaaarl, that's not helping." he whined in embarrassment.

"So, no wedding then?"

"CARL!"


	2. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2of Simarkus Week   
> :3

_  
"Simon!"_

_The PL600's head shot up from where he had ducked away in an attempt to defend himself from the gunshots of the humans. But the bullet never hit him. Thirium_ _dripped to the ground. It wasn't Simon's. Crumpling to the ground was Markus instead. He had taken a bullet for him._   _No, no, no. He couldn't lose him. He didn't want to lose him. He quickly dropped down and pulled the fallen leader into his arms. Trembling hands cupped the RK200's face. Lifeless heterochromatic eyes stared at him. He had already shut down._

_"Markus, please! You can't leave me. Please don't leave me! I need you! No, please!"  he pleaded._

_Nothing._

_Simon sobbed and clung on to Markus as the SWAT closed in. The rest of the androids were either taken down or fled the battlefield. Looking up, he saw the SWAT surrounding him._

_"Please...let us go. Please, don't take him away from me. Please!"_

* * *

"No!"

Simon shot up in bed as he came out of stasis mode. His internal clock told him that it was now morning. He looked over to see an empty spot where Markus usually was. He sighed and let his systems calm down after the rude awakening. Once he was sure he was ok, he got up and got dressed in a pair of sweats, one of Markus's shirts, and Markus's revolution coat over it. He then left his room and ambled down the hallway in search of Markus. He then stopped at the top of the stairs. He caught sight of Markus down below talking to Carl as he served breakfast. Relief washed over Simon as he saw the RK200 in good condition. After watching him for a moment, he trudged down the stairs and headed over to them. Then as Markus turned and caught sight of him, the nightmare flashed in his mind. For a moment, Simon thought he was in the frozen, thirium stained battlefield again.

"Simon?"

Simon snapped out of his thoughts. Blue eyes gazed into mismatched ones. He said nothing more and ran over to Markus, clinging to him as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Simon, what's wrong, sunshine?" Markus asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"I had a really bad dream. You took a bullet for me. You  _died_." Simon mumbled burying his face in his chest.

"Oh, love. It's ok. It was just a dream. It's not real."

"It looked so real to me."

"Well, it's not. I'm still here and I'm not going to leave you. Ever." 

"Promise?"

"I promise, my sweet sun." 


	3. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look the gay

"Ugh, I hate paperwork."

Simon looked up from where he was reading by window to see Markus hunched over piles and piles of paper at the dining table. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and frustration along with his scrunched up nose. The PL600 sighed and placed his book aside and stood up, walking over to his lover. He came up behind him and rested his chin on his head as he wrapped his arms around the leader's torso. Markus sighed and rubbed at his temples. If he were human, his head would've been pounding by now. 

"Why don't you take a break, darling?" Simon asked, planting a kiss on top of his head.

"I would, but these have to be read and signed by tomorrow. Sorry, sunshine. I can't." Markus answered. 

"Aw, not even for a few minutes?" 

Markus rolled his eyes with a tiny smile then shook his head.

"Pleeaasee?" 

Oh no. He was using  _that_ voice.

"Simon."

"Markus." 

Was he pouting? Yep, he was pouting. Markus set aside the papers he was holding. His now free hands moved to intertwine with Simon's. 

"Alright, you win. What do you want to do, sweetheart?" he asked, sitting back a bit.

"Cuddles!" Simon replied, happy that he managed to tear Markus away from his work for once. 

"Cuddles it is."

The two then moved over to the couch and snuggled up together, talking about mindless things. They were moving onto another top when Simon poked Markus's side, making the leader huff out something along the lines of a laugh. A smirk then found its way on Simon's face as he poked Markus again, making the leader huff again and look at him. The PL600 stared back and raised an eyebrow as he poked him again, earning another huff. 

"Markus, are you...ticklish?" Simon asked, the smirk on his face growing.

"What? No!" he lied.

"Let's find out." 

Before Markus could protest, Simon had climbed on top of Markus so he was straddling him. His fingers found its way to the other android's side and began wiggling. Markus then let out a loud laugh. It was warm and rambunctious as well as loud. Simon stopped and Markus's hands flew to cover his mouth as his faced turned blue. 

"You laughed!" Simon remarked incredulously.

"I know and I hate how it sounds." Markus replied sheepishly. 

"I think it sounds beautiful, darling." 

And with that, Simon resumed to tickling the deviant leader, filling the room with his laughter again. Out of the corner of vision he could see the RK200's stress levels steadily go down. The PL600 was having so much fun tickling him that he didn't see Markus's hands shakily find his sides. His own laugh then mixed with Markus's as he felt the android's fingers brushing against his sides.

"Ohohoh come on! Hahaha, that's not fahahairr!" He giggled.

"Hehehe, you stahaharted this!" Markus retorted as more laughter bubbled out of him.

Their laughter only grew louder as they kept trying to tickle each other, not caring about the fact that they just both fell off the couch. They were so lost in their in their own world that they didn't hear Carl being wheeled in by the AP700. The old painter chuckled and watched with an amused smile as the two androids on the floor wrestled and kept trying to tickle each other, making each other laugh even more till their faces turned a bright shade of blue. It was nice change from the seriousness that he often would see. It filled the atmosphere with warmth and happiness, making the house a lot less empty and a lot more brighter.

"It's nice to hear him finally laugh again." 


	4. Freedom (Eden Club AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's kinda of an au. Instead of Simon dying or returning Jericho, he ends up escaping the tower only to be found by the Eden Club owner. He ends being taken and somewhat reprogrammed as a Traci. Markus only finds him after the revolution.

Two months since the revolution and 4 since Markus last saw Simon. Last he had seen the PL600, he was damaged and couldn't go on. They were  _all_ supposed to jump but Simon couldn't make it. Markus was left with two choices, to shoot him or leave him. Ever the pacifist and unable to hurt the one he'd fallen in love with, he reluctantly left Simon behind on the roof. He would've kissed him there but North was rushing him. Fast forward and Markus hadn't see him since. Each time he'd pass by or spot a PL600, he'd stop them or scan them in hopes that it'd be him only to be disappointed when it wasn't. North had tried to tell him that's he probably gone now but Markus refused to believe her. When he wasn't busy speaking and fighting for their rights, he'd explore Detroit as much as he could while he searched for Simon. He'd always make a stop to the old abandoned church in hopes that Simon would be waiting for him there, but so far he hadn't seen him. It's been two days into the third month of freedom for the androids and there was still no sign. As of now, Markus was currently walking with North and Connor to the Eden Club. Connor was going to press charges and possibly warrant the owner an arrest while North and Markus handled the androids in their custody. Markus had thought of checking the Eden Club but he didn't want rumors to start flying so he waited until North made the call. Now here he was, walking into the sex club being greeted by the sultry voice and the thumping bass music. 

"What if he isn't here, Markus?" North asked, grimacing at an abandoned stripper pole.

"Then I'll keep looking elsewhere. I'm still not giving up on him." Markus answered, scanning the area.

North said nothing more and went to go free the Traci models in the back while Connor began talking to the owner who wasn't too happy with the recent changes. That left Markus to explore the almost empty sex club. He walked by a few poles and looked into the containers that once held the Tracis. Some were empty and some still held an android. Closing his eyes, he sent the deviancy virus to every android within the area, telling them that they were now free. 

< _Markus? >_

Markus's eyes shot open and darted around. He heard him. He heard Simon...and he sounded scared. He scanned the containers beside him but none of them held the one he was looking for. He then tried talking to Simon via the network again. 

_< Simon? You're alive! Where are you?>_

_< I'm near the back. Behind Connor and the owner. Please, hurry. I don't like it here.>_

_< Ok. Hold on, I'm coming over.>_

With that said, he slipped past Connor and the owner, Mr. Eric Olsen, and found a few more containers. He sent out the virus once more before searching for Simon. He walked past another pole and spotted the PL600 in the corner, banging his hands against the glass. He wasted no more time and ran over to him. Heterochromatic eyes met baby blue ones as they finally reunited with each other. Relieved smiles were etched onto their faces. 

"Markus! You're ok! Did we win? Are we free?" Simon asked, hands pressed against the glass in attempt to feel him. 

"Yes, we won and we're free. But, how did you end up here?" Markus asked in return, hands pressed against the glass across from Simon's hands.

"Mr. Olsen pulled me off the streets after I escaped the tower. When I woke up, I was here."

The PL600's face fell along with his hands, tears pricked his eyes.

"I was... _used."_ A sad laugh left him. "Now I know how North feels."

Markus's blood boiled at the thought of Simon being used as nothing but a toy for a human's pleasure. He was so much more than that. He deserved the freedom he'd been for fighting for. 

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, Simon. But I'm glad I never stopped looking. Now, get ready, you'll be free soon." Markus said, flashing him a small smile.

He then turned to Connor and Mr. Olsen. Connor had just finished charging him and was about to place the cuffs on his wrist when the deviant leader stopped him. The owner glared at both of them and they ignored it.

"Before you send him away, he must free all of these androids." Markus instructed, pointing to the containers.

"Fine. Whatever." Mr. Olsen grumbled before setting off to release the androids, starting with Simon.

Once the glass door slid open, Simon stumbled out and ran over into Markus's arms. Strong arms held him tight and close, refusing to let go in fear of losing him again. He looked up at Markus who pulled him into kiss, hands intertwining for a brief interface. The two then pulled back, smiling and happy to hold each other again. 

"I'm so glad you're safe." Markus said, pecking his cheek.

"I'm glad you're safe too, Markus. Thank you for not giving up on me." Simon replied, returning the kiss.

They stayed like that for a moment before the sound of North clearing her throat startled them. The two looked up to see her marching over with her mini army of Tracis. She then flashed a smile at Simon.

"Nice to see ya again." Her eyes widened for a moment when she spotted what the PL600 was wearing. "Nice booty shorts by the way." she snorted before leaving with the now free androids behind her.

Simon yelped and remembered he was barely wearing anything aside from the boxers that the owner forced him into. His cheeks became tainted with a bright shade of blue as he attempted to cover himself. With a faint blush of his own, Markus slipped his coat off and wrapped it around him. 

"Sorry you had to see me like this." Simon mumbled, feeling embarrassed as he clutched the coat and pulled it over himself.

"It's ok. I've got you. Let's go home." Markus replied, kissing his forehead once more.

"Ok. It's nice to finally be free."

"It really is."


	5. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy markus is soff uwu

Markus struggled to keep his eyes open during breakfast. He'd been to several meetings the day before and came home late into the night. He then spent the rest of the night finishing up some more paperwork much to Simon's dismay. The PL600 had tried several times to get him into bed but Markus refused and was glued to his paperwork. He ultimately gave up and told the deviant leader to just come to bed when's ready. He didn't come to bed. He fell asleep at his desk and was woken up by Simon the next morning. It was breakfast time now and he sat between Simon and Carl, a hand propping up his head. Chatter filled the air and everyone was awake save for Markus. 

"Markus? Are you alright, my boy?" came Carl's voice, startling him somewhat awake.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I just had a long day yesterday." Markus replied, shaking his head lightly.

Carl gave him a look before returning to eating breakfast. Markus then felt sleepiness taking over again. Low power level warnings filled his vision and he blinked them away. Stifling a yawn, he sat up in an attempt to wake himself up. He then began eating (yes androids can eat shh) his own breakfast at a slow place. As he ate, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the AP700, Austin, look at him with concern. Markus flashed him a small smile and shook his head, dismissing him. Austin tilted his head in confusion for a moment before leaving him alone. Sleepiness then hit Markus again and he almost dropped his spoon. Biting back another yawn, he continued eating his breakfast and blinking away the power level warnings. Before he knew it, his eyelids grew heavy again and sleepiness came back to bite at him. He tried to wake himself up, only to lose to sleepiness. Without warning, he tipped forward and fell asleep face first in his breakfast, startling himself and everyone else. 

"I'm up! What?" Markus said, shooting up with his face now covered in breakfast food.

Laughter was replace the chatter as an egg fell off of Markus's face and back onto the plate. Markus pouted in embarrassment as Simon leaned over and began wiping his now blue face clean with a chuckle. 

"I told you so." Simon chuckled, wiping a piece of bacon away.

"Hmph." 

"Markus."

"Fiiine. Only because I love you and your cute face."

Simon chuckled and pressed a kiss to his nose before standing and helping the deviant leader up. He led the leader upstairs to their bedroom and helped him into bed. He was fast asleep by the time his head hit the pillow. Simon smiled and decided to join him, snuggling under the covers in his arms. He then planted a kiss on his lips before falling asleep with him, feeling safe and secure. 

 


	6. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon shh u beautiful

Simon stared at himself in the full length mirror. He was in nothing but his boxers, gazing at his body. There was nothing special about his body. He didn't have muscles or toned abs like Markus. He wasn't tall like Josh. He wasn't flexible like North. He was skinny. A long scar ran across his chest where his regulator was. Simon had sacrificed himself for Markus, giving up his heart for him. Markus refused to leave him to freeze to death so he came back for the PL600. Because the technicians didn't have the proper tools then, they had to patch up Simon the best they could. There was also a scar on his leg from the Stratford incident. Tired blue eyes kept staring at the android in the mirror. Behind him, the sheets rustled as Markus roused from sleep mode. The deviant leader sat up and turned to find the empty spot where Simon usually laid. He looked up to find him gazing at the mirror with a frown. If the PL600 still had his LED, it would be flickering between red and yellow. Quietly, Markus slipped out bed and changed into a pair of sweats before approaching Simon.

"Is something wrong, sunshine?" Markus asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's nothing, darling." Simon replied, tearing his gaze away from the mirror to give Markus a kiss.

"So, do you just stare at yourself in the mirror on a daily basis?"

"No. I just...I don't know, I just don't like my body. I look...weird." Simon confessed.

Markus sighed and pressed a kiss onto the shorter android's neck, making him gasp softly. 

"No, you don't. I think you look beautiful." Markus countered, his hands roaming Simon's body.

Simon sighed and relaxed into his touch, his eyes looked away from the mirror not wanting to look at himself again. 

"I don't understand. What's beautiful about a mess like me?" Simon asked, keeping his eyes away from the mirror.

"Everything, my sweet sun." Markus answered, pressing another kiss to his shoulder.

"Your face." he said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "It reminds me of the sun, radiant and beautiful. Did I mention that it makes me melt every time I look at it?"

Simon giggled at that, face turning blue at his words. 

"Your eyes." Markus said, turning the PL600's head to look him in the eyes. "It's as blue as the sky. When I look at them, I can always find peace even during the darkest times. They hold the softest look of innocence that no else can give me." 

Markus's eyes then fell to Simon's lips. A finger found its way under the PL600's chin, tilting his head up. 

"Your lips." Markus whispered, planting a kiss on them. "They say the most kindest things. They sing the sweetest songs. They give the most passionate kisses. And when they curl up into a smile, I fall in love all over again."

Simon smiled at that and true to his word, Markus fell in love all over again as a blush of his own formed on his cheeks. The deviant leader's hands moved to the PL600's arms, turning the synthetic skin to white.

"Your arms. They've lifted me when I felt like I couldn't stand anymore. They're always there to keep me safe and hold me tight." he said, running his hands down his arms.

His hands then moved down to intertwine with Simon's. Both their hands turn white as they began interfacing. 

"And your hands. They fit in mine perfectly. They are warm and caring. They catch me before I can even fall. They have fixed and healed so many broken ones. They have saved many lives." Markus whispered, planting a kiss on both hands.

The deviant leader then noticed Simon's averted gaze from the mirror.

"Simon, look at yourself. You should never be ashamed of your body." he said, gazing at the pale body in the mirror.

"My body is a mess. Who could ever love someone like this?" Simon answered, turn his head back to look at the mirror.

"I fell in love with you, didn't I?"

Simon gazed at himself one more time. His body was mess but if Markus loved it the way it was, then who was he to complain? A hand moved to trace the scar on his chest again. If he hadn't given his heart Markus, they would have lost. The scar then became a reminder of how he helped the revolution the greatest way that no one but him and Markus will understand. A small smile then tugged at the corners of his lips. Maybe he could learn to love himself if Markus showed him how. 

"Yeah, you did." Simon finally answered, gazing at his body in a new light. 

"Sunshine, you are far more beautiful than you will ever know and I will make sure you always remember that."


	7. Defensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u ready for some...BAMF SIMON? WHOOOO  
> XD also, I hoped you enjoyed these fics. Simarkus week is, sadly, over.

It was getting hectic. Chaotic, really. Anti-android protestors had gathered outside of New Jericho's walls again, making a mess and lots of loud noise. Both the Jericho leaders and the DPD team were alerted and were currently trying to diffuse the situation. Insults and swears were screamed. Some others were flipping then off. With all the screaming and trashing, the crowd drew nearby humans to join in making the crowd grow bigger and louder and the entire protest a lot worst for the leaders. Markus sighed and scanned the crowd. He already tried to talk them down but they stubbornly refused to listen just as they did during the revolution. Someone even threw a bottle at Simon who ducked away from it.

"Any other ideas, Markus?" Josh asked, shielding North from an empty can that another protester threw.

"We can't do anything else. If we provoke them, it'll only make things worse." Markus answered, dodging a bottle.

"We're sitting ducks out here!" North argued, ducking away from a brick. 

"If we try anything, they'll get angrier, North." Simon chimed in, ducking behind Markus as someone threw a soda can at him.

North huffed and watched the crowd. It was a sea of angry faces, both drunk and sober. Some of them were on red ice. The DPD team surrounded them, trying desperately to talk them down. Amongst them was Hank, Connor, and Gavin. Some of the protesters targeted him as well, trying to grab at him only to be shielded by the other two. The protesters only grew angrier and threw more things. Their insults grew harsher. If this kept on going, North was going to lose it. Her hands were already clenched into tight fists, knuckles turning white. The only thing keeping her grounded was Josh's hand squeezing her shoulder and the reminder that if anything was instigated, the crowd would be angry. 

"You belong in the junkyard!" screamed one protestor.

"Scrap metal!" screamed another.

Simon sighed and closed his eyes, counted to ten, then opened them again. He was starting to lose it too. His arms were crossed tightly, gripping at himself as he bit his tongue. He didn't need to scan the others to know that even their stress levels were through the roof. More and more insults and trash were thrown ad Simon closed his eyes to count to ten again. He could barely hear his own thoughts with the protestors screaming and mocking. He was never the type to lose his patience but if this protest kept going on and on, he just might. Gritting his teeth, he tried to keep ignoring their words and focused on his breathing.

1

"Plastic piece of shit!" 

2

"Prick."

3

"Useless machine!

4

"Metal bastard!"

5

"Slutty sexbot!"

Simon couldn't take it anymore. His eyes shot open and he snapped. Quietly, he stomp down angrily from the platform they stood on and charged into the crowd. The three leaders behind him looked on in shock. His eyes glared at anyone who dared to look his away.

"Who said that?" he asked, voice low and lacking its usual softness.

The crowd suddenly grew silent. Eyes darting between each other.

"I said, who. said. that." Simon asked again, his voice even louder.

Through the crowd, a scruffy 35 year old man stumbled forward being pushed by a friend of his.

"Fuck you!" the man hissed back at his friend who darted away.

Simon narrowed his eyes stepped towards the man. Before the man could do anything, Simon reeled his arm back and his fist connected with the man's nose. The crowd gasped in surprise while North let out a 'holy shit' from where she stood. The man stumbled back but Simon came closer and grabbed picked up by the collar of his shirt, suspending him in the air. The man looked at him with fear now, not daring to say another word. The crowd watch on in fear as well.

"You think you're funny, don't you? You think you feel good saying that?" Simon spoke, voice low again and threatening.

"F-Fuck you, plastic prick!" the man spat lamely.

"Really? Resorting to that? You know, you could be doing something so much better but here you are wasting your time. We're trying to win rights for our own people and you're here interrupting us. For 'plastic pricks' we are certainly doing much better than you. Meanwhile, you sit around on your asses getting high like there's no tomorrow. Instead of screaming at us like a bunch of animals, why don't you do something better with your lives? This whole fucked up world will really appreciate it. Oh, and if I hear you say that again, It's not  _just_ me you'll have to deal with." 

Silence fell over the crowd as Simon roughly dropped the man, his thirium pump pounding as his blood boiled.

"Well? Why the fuck are you all still here? Get out! Leave!" Simon yelled, making the crowd slowly dissipate. 

As the crowd left, Simon let out the breath he'd been holding and made his back to the platform where the others waited in shock. No one had ever seen or heard Simon that way. Simon was usually shy and soft spoken. Simon was usually kind and always smiled. Simon never got angry and if he did, he'd never show it. Simon was never the violent type. Simon never raised his voice or punched people or threatened people. Seeing Simon like that somewhat scared the Jericho leaders.  

"Oh my ra9, Simon! I can't believe you actually said that!" North exclaimed as she burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you actually punched him." Josh added.

"Sorry, I had to. He called us a slutty sexbot and I wasn't having it." Simon answered, the softness slowly returning in his voice.

"Either way, thank you for getting rid of the crowd, sunshine." Markus said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem. Sorry you had to see and hear me like that."

"Are you kidding, sweetheart? That was...kinda hot actually."

Simon chuckled and pulled Markus in for a kiss.

"Why don't you show me exactly what you mean." Simon whispered against his lips.

With that, Markus pulled Simon away from the platform and quickly dragged him into the building. After what he'd seen today, maybe Markus should bring out angry Simon again and see where that takes  _him_.

 


End file.
